Una realidad distinta
by NevosSkynigth
Summary: Esta es la aventura de un chico que por un evento extraordinario entra a las tierras de equestria pero como un bebe, puede recordar todo pero no puede hablar, al ser encontrada por las main6 deciden averiguar de donde viene aque muchacho... (capítulos cortos) Se aceptan sugerencias, opiniones y criticas, me ayudaran a mejorar la historia... gracias
1. ¿qué es lo que sucede?

~Primer capítulo - ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Me encuentro aquí, un chico común y corriente en un mundo aburrido y monótono, pero solo hay un detalle, no soy tan común, soy un chico "brony" o algo así se hacen llamar los fans de My little pony, lo sé, es algo extraño pero no me avergüenzo, antes estoy orgulloso de ello, pero un gusto no me hace totalmente diferente al resto de las personas, además de ver una serie la vida se repite día a día, aburre, solo tengo 15 años, tengo muchos amigos pero no me gusta salir mucho, prefiero alegrar mi vida un poco viendo la serie, pero después de terminar la tercera temporada no tengo nada más que hacer sino esperar, a veces dibujo mi oc, un pegaso rojo de crin y cola larga de color negro, pero eso es solo cuando estoy al borde del aburrimiento extremo, como envidio a los ponies, siempre tienen cosas que hacer y viven felices a todo momento, de verdad quisiera estar con ellos, y ver a mi favorita (fluttershy), pero solo son una caricatura y en eso se van a quedar, ahora mismo solo veo el techo de mi hogar, mientras estoy acostado en mi cama esperando que en la televisión inicie la película de equestria girls, la verdad me gusto mucho, pero fue demasiado rápido que la sacaron...

Empecé a ver la película pero algo extraño paso, la película se quedo congelada en la parte donde muestran el espejo directamente, no puedo cambiar de canal, pero algo me llama la atención, el espejo se mueve de forma irregular, no el marco sino su interior, simplemente acerque mi mano lentamente al televisor, algo me decía que tenia que hacerlo, y apenas toque el televisor sentí como mi mano se introducía lentamente en el, quise retirarla de inmediato, pero no podía, estaba totalmente asustado y cada vez mi cuerpo entraba más y más al televisor, en vez de luchar más me deje ir...


	2. ¿sueño o realidad?

~Segundo capítulo - ¿Sueño o realidad?

¿Do...donde estoy? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Pero que paso?, Ah! mi cabeza, ¿por qué todo esta tan borroso?... Esta muy oscuro, no siento mis dedos, ni mis pies, me siento diminuto pero ¿por que?

-Vamos escuche algo en la oscuridad

¿eh? ¿Pero que fue eso? Alcanzó a divisar una mancha amarilla con rosa

-¿ah? Chicas miren un bebe!,  
-como ¿flutter?

¿flutter? ¿Pero que clase de broma es esta?

-es verdad, vamos chicas vengan,

Me estoy asustando, ¿que pasa? Esto ya no es gracioso, de repente veo varias manchas, aun no me acostumbro a esta oscuridad, creo que les voy a preguntar que donde estoy...

-¿doo dee too?, ¿pero por que no puedo hablar? Esto es confuso, que me paso, solo me dan ganas de llorar; grito y comienzo a llorar

-shh shh ya ya tranquilo, estamos aquí para ayudarte,

No se como pero eso me hace sentir mejor y dejo de llorar y por alguna razón una mancha color cían me alza

-aawww pero mira que tenemos aquí, un pequeño pegaso abandonado

¿Pegaso? ¿Abandonado? ¿Pe.. Pero que pasa?,

-Twiligth podrías poner algo de luz, creo que el bebe trata de ver quienes somos - dijo la mancha cían

¿twiligth? Okay esto se puso de aterrador a extraño, esta bien afirmo la chica, un tenue brillo comenzó a iluminar desde la mancha morada

¿pe... Pero que cojones pasa aquí? De repente mi vista comenzó a aclarase, cierro los ojos y los abro lentamente, No, no puede ser, esto tiene que ser un sueño, pero como es posible que raimbow dash estuviera alzándome.


	3. ¿se acabo?

~Tercer capítulo -¿se acabo?

¿Me esta alzando raimbow dash?, No, no, ya quiero dejar de soñar, ¿o no? Creo que este sueño me agrada pero no puedo hablar, trato de ver atrás de ella y quedo atónito con lo que veo, todas están aquí, seguramente los "bronies" me envidiaran cuando les cuente de este sueño

-¿pero que le pasa?, ¿por que el bebe de la nada quedo con la boca abierta?, dijo applr jack

-uh uh quizá el bebe es de otra dimensión donde nos admira y al llegar aquí se quedo sorprendido al vernos, exclamo pinkie

-pinkie por favor, no ves que es un pequeño bebe, ¿como puedes decir eso?

-no le se, simplemente quise decirlo

-y ¿quien sera sus padres? y ¿por que esta aquí en el bosque everfree?

- no lo se, pero lo mejor sera llevarlo a ponyville, dijo preocupada twiligth

asentí con la cabeza mientras sonreía, no me preocupaba, de todas formas solo es un sueño, pero de verdad que si tenia curiosidad sobre mi aspecto

-menos mal que me asuste y me corrí hacia atrás, sino no hubiese visto a el pequeño bebe, que suerte tengo, dijo flutter con una cara de satisfacción

-bueno vamos, el bebe se ve impaciente

- no me lo acerques, acabe de limpiar mi crin hoy y no me quiero ensuciar

No pude evitar colocar una cara de molestia contra ella con lo que las demás se rieron al ver la cara de rarity cuando respondió a mi gesto, creo que el sueño me gana, no, no quiero despertar, no no...


	4. ¿Un nuevo inicio?

~Cuarto capítulo - ¿Un nuevo inicio?

Abro mis ojos lentamente, ¡ah! Amaba ese sueño, todo estaba bien, las conocía, el caso mejor me levanto;levanto el torso y miro a los lados...¿Rejas? ¿de madera? miro arriba, este no es mi techo, de inmediato opto por ver mis manos, ¡Aaaaaa! ¿Do...donde están mis dedos? Escucho un galope acercándose, ¿estas bien? Escuche con una vos dulce, ¿no era un sueño? ¿esto es real?, en ese momento entra una pony rosa saltando con una gran sonrisa

-Tranquilo amigo ya estoy aquí para divertirnos juntos

Estoy mas asustado que nunca, creer que cambie de vida, ¿pero esto es bueno? ¿no? Podré empezar desde cero, una nueva vida, un nuevo inicio, creo que esto que acabo de pensar me subió el animo, una sonrisa invade mi rostro

-Genial, pensé que no queridas jugar conmigo, exclamo Pinkie

Jumm quizá pensó que afirme lo que dijo con mi sonrisa, bueno, soy un bebe por que no abría de divertirme, pero primero tengo que acostumbrarme a usar este nuevo cuerpo, dijeron que era un pegaso ¿no?intentare abrir mis alas, aah que difícil es, pero sentí que las moví un poco, mejor dejo que Pinkie me saque, estirare mis patas hacia ella quizá entienda lo que quiero decirle, si, me esta sacando genial, de verdad no me gusta estar encerrado, me comenzó a bajar conmigo en su espalda

-Oh buenos días pequeño como dormiste dijo Twiligth

-Asentí con la cabeza, ella se sorprendió, quizá por que soy un potro bebe y entiendo muy bien

-Como te llamas terroncito, pregunto Apple Jack

Como decirles, jumm ¡ya sé! Baje del lomo de Pinkie y cogí un libro lo abrí y comencé a señalar letra por letra.

-¿Nevos skynigth?

Asentí con la cabeza, Twiligth, Rainbow y Flutter quedaron sorprendidas, es un bebe que no se ve mayor de una semana y sabe leer y entender sin saber hablar, o eso creo que pensaban

-Sorprendente grito Twiligth, quiero que leas este libro de pegasos, quizás te ayude a que aprendas a volar mas rápido

Asentí con la cabeza y antes llamo mi atención, quiero aprender a volar lo mas rápido posible, eso si que me encantaría, ellas comenzaron a hablar entre ellas, levante las orejas e intente escuchar solo escuche "maldad, peligro, inteligente y everfree" ¿sera que me consideran un peligro? ¿creen que tengo algo que ver con la maldad? no, por favor no piensen en eso, yo no soy malo y no pretendo serlo, espero que no lo piensen, intentaré escuchar algo mas, "esperanza, bebe, cuidado,hará cargo de él " eso me alegra, espero que sea algo bueno, después de que terminaron de habla dijeron

-"esta decidido, sera Rainbow quien se haga cargo de él"

¿Me van a adoptar? No pude evitar llorar con alegría y abrazar la pata de Rainbow mientras ella decía

-"Vale chico serás cuidado y entrenado por la mejor de equestria".


	5. ¿Esto es ser feliz?

~Quinto capítulo- ¿Esto es ser feliz?

Mi alegría era inevitable, pues al ya tener una "madre" si se puede decir así, ya tenia asegurado un futuro, y tras de tener a Rainbow como parte de mi familia, esto va a ser lo mejor, Rainbow opto por cargarme y llevarme volando hacia su castillo de nubes, wow al fin sentiré una nube en mi, amaba como el viento pasaba por mi crin, por mi ser y al ver arriba también notaba la expresión de la emoción, no era el único

-Llegamos chico, entramos

Lo primero que hizo fue dejarme hay, me dijo

-Vale Nevos ¿verdad? Puedes esperar aquí una media hora mientras voy y recolecto unas nubes para hacer tu habitación?

Mi propia habitación, wow pero que emoción, además creo que en esa media hora podre explorar mi nuevo hogar, ¿nuevo hogar?, que lindo suena eso... Asentí con la cabeza y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella lo tomo a bien,

-Si te da hambre en la cocina hay mucha comida

Vae... Dije intentando me expresar, ella sonrió y salio volando a gran velocidad, ... Estas nubes son muy suaves, ya entiendo por que los pegasos aman las nubes, ya se, intentare saltar, de inmediato cojo gran altura y comienzo a ver habitación por habitación, me encanta, hasta tiene un cuarto como con una piscina de arco iris, o eso parece; wow pero que hambre tengo, ya se donde esta la cocina, mejor busco algo, baje y lo primero que vi fue un gran tazón con varias frutas en el, mmm las quiero, hice un gran salto hasta el tazón y el callo con la fruta, y con un gran apetito me las comí todas, wow que regordete quede, me coge el sueño, iré a la cama de Rainbow a descansar...

Una gran ráfaga de viento me despierta, cuando abro los ojos Rainbow estaba agrandando el cuarto y poniendo una pared en medio, el susto de la ráfaga me dejo en shock lo que ella noto de inmediato

-Perdón amiguito, no fue mi intención despertarte, en serio perdóname

Claro, de todas formas estaba haciéndome una habitación, cambie mi expresión a una de alegría y ella continuo, wow, de verdad es genial, mmm ya no tengo sueño creo que caminare un poco e intentare mover mis alas mientras lo hago,ah! Aun no me acostumbro a ellas, ya sé, veré el panorama desde una ventana, mmm ¡ya vi una!, inmediatamente salto y me subo en ella, wow que hermoso es, en ese momento comencé a recordar, mi vida anterior, llevo creo que tres días aquí y a sido mejor que la anterior, de verdad que felicidad...

-¡NEVOS! Si vas a comer al menos... ¿Es...estas llorando?

Si, lo estaba pero de felicidad, salte hacia Rainbow y la abrace como nunca a alguien en mi vida, mientras decía "mamá"...


End file.
